Un témoin inattendu
by kis38
Summary: Anderson est témoin d'une scène dans la salle de laboratoire entre Sherlock et Molly.


Hello! En discutant hier avec **Huntress-dark **(aller lire sa fiction!), je me suis demandé comment Anderson avait réussi a shipper Sherlock et Molly... et donc ça à donné ceci... c'est moins cool que ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête, mais contrairement ç d'autre j'ai réussi a finir cet OS...

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**UN TEMOIN INATTENDU**

Grognant pleinement contre son vieil ami qui lui servait aussi de patron, Anderson continua sa course folle à travers les dédales suintant l'éther de l'hôpital St Bart. Pestant à voix haute contre ses « _stupides fonctionnaires qui ne bougeaient pas d'une once leurs carcasses de paresseux_ » Anderson bouscula malencontreusement une infirmière qui passait par là et qui lui décrocha un regard si noir qu'Anderson se tassa légèrement sur sa propre personne avant de continuer à courir dans les couloirs sans fin peint d'un blanc immaculé.

Sa journée de repos qui devait lui être consacré, il estimait qu'il ne prenait pas assez soin de lui depuis qu'il avait divorcé, avait vite pris fin quand Lestrade l'avait appelé en urgence, « _manque d'effectif_ » selon ses propos, pour qu'il aille voir Molly Hooper concernant le corps d'un politicien véreux. En soi, cela ne le gênait pas. Il adorait Molly et s'était trouvé de multiples points communs avec la jeune femme. Cultivée et sérieuse, Anderson aurait pu facilement craquer sur elle.

Poussant les portes battantes qui menaient au couloir de la morgue, Anderson allait ouvrir la bouche pour informer Molly de sa présence quand une voix d'homme se fit entendre à travers les murs pourtant épais.

-Molly, as-tu emmené les organes vitaux comme il en était convenu ?

Derrières les portes battantes blanches et grâce aux hublots de ses derniers, Anderson écoutait et observait attentivement la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Le freak était déjà ici, concentré sur les échantillons qu'il étudiait au microscope. Molly Hopper apparut dans le champ de vision de Philippe et elle était selon lui au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Oui Sherlock, les voici, juste dans le bocal à côté de toi ! répondit légèrement énervée la jeune pathologiste.

-Je t'avais demandé des morceaux provenant d'un adolescent sous l'emprise de l'alcool, pas d'une ménagère qui a visiblement fait un cocktail avec des médicaments et de l'héroïne. souffla de sa voix de baryton le jeune homme, toujours concentré sur ses propres échantillons sans même regarder le bocal. Pour une pathologiste, je ne te pensais pas aussi limitée…

_Ça_, c'était ce qui impressionnait Anderson. Le freak pouvait tout déduire sans même vous jeter un coup d'œil. Ce qui l'énervait profondément lui, ainsi que sa coéquipière et ex-amante, Sally Donovan. Aussi gracieuse qu'une princesse, cette dernière lui donnait les pires surnoms au monde, essayant d'affecter Sherlock Holmes. Une amie d'un collègue à lui proche d'une cousine qui était elle-même proche de la meilleure amie du meilleur ami du frère à Donovan avait dit un jour que Sally était profondément jalouse des capacités de Sherlock.

-Je suis profondément désolée, Ô votre altesse Sherlock, qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'adolescent suicidaire pour aujourd'hui ! crissa Molly, vexée et indignée par l'attitude du détective consultant.

La réplique mordante de la jeune femme, connue pour sa timidité, fit lever la tête du freak, les sourcils froncés.

-Serait-ce des reproches Molly Hooper ? interrogea Sherlock de sa voix grave.

-Oui ! J'en ai marre que tu viennes ici sans me prévenir, que tu me traites comme une sous-fifre incapable de te donner entière satisfaction, que tu me donnes des ordres sans un merci où une once de compassion. J'en ai marre que tu me rabaisses à chaque fois qu'on se voit. Et pourtant je fais tout ce que tu demandes. Tout ! Sais-tu le nombre de règlements que j'ai enfreint juste pour toi depuis des années ? Sais-tu ce que je risque pour toi chaque jour ? Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Oublie.

Molly avait soufflée d'une traite et d'une petite voix son petit laïus sans même regarder son interlocuteur, les yeux irrémédiablement fixé sur les morceaux de corps dans le bocal, les lèvres pincées.

Anderson, toujours dans sa cachette, avait envie de prendre dans ses bras la jeune femme et lui remonter le moral. Qui pouvait se comporter comme un con avec elle ? Elle était la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée.

La jeune pathologiste était maintenant accoudée au rebord de la table, écrivant minutieusement son rapport. Et pendant tout ce temps, Sherlock dévisageait de ses yeux perçants la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois du regard depuis son discoure. Le détective avait toujours ses sourcils froncés, un air d'interrogation peint sur son visage. Ça devait être la première fois que la jeune femme se révoltait contre lui, déduisit Anderson.

A sa plus grande surprise, Anderson pouvait voir de la douleur dans les yeux du détective. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait voir une émotion quelconque autre que du dédain dans les yeux de Sherlock Holmes.

De la douleur… et de la peine !

Levant la tête, Molly jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sherlock, qui avait hâtivement tourné la tête, avant de retourner à son rapport.

Deux longues minutes étaient passées dans un silence glacial avant que Sherlock lève à son tour la tête pour observer une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, toujours le nez dans son rapport. Savait-elle que Sherlock était en prise à différentes émotions grâce où à cause d'elle ? Qu'il avait été touché par ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Car malgré son air détaché et dédaigneux, Sherlock avait toujours eu de l'estime pour la jeune femme. Au fond de son être, celui qui se disait sans ami, le détective faisait pleinement confiance à Molly.

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux observer à travers le hublot de la porte, Anderson tendit l'oreille, tout émoustillé par la curiosité d'une mégère en manque par ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Il était témoin d'un Sherlock qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

-Molly… commença tout doucement Sherlock, se désintéressant aux échantillons qu'il observait il y avait quelques minutes de cela.

Sans pour autant relever la tête, la jeune femme avait arrêtée d'écrire, la main suspendue avec son stylo à quelques millimètres de la feuille, craignant en son for intérieur que le jeune détective la rabaisse une nouvelle fois encore.

S'approchant tout doucement de la jeune femme, de peur de l'effrayer, Sherlock continua à lui dire ce qu'il avait dans le cœur.

-Je… je voulais te dire que tu as faux. Pas sur tout. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot avec toi, mais… jamais… je… te dénigrerais. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie pour moi. Et je sais… tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…. Tu représentes beaucoup, tu me connais mieux que personne, malgré mon attitude envers toi et que je te confierais sans hésité ma vie entre tes mains…

Soufflé une nouvelle fois par Sherlock, Anderson observa se dernier tapoter maladroitement l'épaule de Molly avant de retourner vers son microscope.

Quant à Molly, Philippe pouvait apercevoir un petit sourire illuminait son doux visage avant que cette dernière baisse la tête pour retourner à son tour vers son rapport.

Le bruit distinct de son portable qui lui informait qu'un sms venait d'arriver tira Anderson de sa rêverie.

« _Sors de ta cachette ! SH _»

_Comment…. ?_

**END**


End file.
